I Wanna Hear You Say 'I Remember You'
by BloodBlooded71
Summary: D'ablo has inserted a dangerous poison inside Vlad one night.The next day he wakes up and his memory is erased.He dosen't know anyone or who he is.The only person who can fix him is Henry. yaoi
1. Prologue

I was awaken by someone wrapping there hands around my neck. I gasped for breath as the held my neck tight.

"D…D'ablo."I gasped out when I saw his face. He didn't reply. He took out a vile with a liquid that glowed purple. I put my hands over his trying to get out of his grip. He took out the top of the vile and put the liquid in his mouth. He bit into my neck and I could feel the liquid go into the bite inside my veins. He released my neck as I fell on the floor with a thud.

"Goodbye Vladimir Tod." I heard D'ablo say as he jumped out the window. I coughed multiple times gasping for air. I could feel the liquid go through my entire body. My lungs, my veins, my brain, even my heart. It felt like poison and acid all mixed in one. Everyone I loved passed by through my mind my mom, my dad, Nelly, Meredith, Snow…and Henry. He was the last person I saw before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1:Regrets

Vladimir woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Vladimir rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the wooden floor. He felt a slight pain on his neck. Vladimir stood up and looked at the mirror in the room. He slowly touched the pale skin on his neck with his finger tips but felt nothing. Vladimir looked around the unfamiliar room.

'_Where am I?' _He thought as someone knocked on the door.

"Vlad, its Nelly, are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready." Vlad heard a woman say from the side of the door.

'_Who are Vlad and Nelly?'_ Vlad thought. He looked in the dresser inside the room and looked for clothes to wear he couldn't go out wearing only pajamas. He found a black shirt and jeans with a black sweater and black Converse. _'Someone must really like black.' _He thought slowly opening the door of the room and going downstairs. There he found the kitchen as the smell of bacon and eggs greeted him.

"Good you're up." The woman said putting a plate of bacon eggs and toast on the table.

"Um…who are you? And where am I?" Vlad asked sitting on the chair.

"Very funny Vlad, now eat before it gets cold." The woman said with a nervous smile.

"I'm serious. I don't know who you are or where I am…I don't even know who I am." Vlad said standing. Nelly looked at Vlad with a confused expression, hoping he was just joking.

"I'll call Otis." Nelly said before going to the phone and dialing a number.

'_Who's Otis?' _Vlad thought sitting back down on the table.

"Otis, it's Nelly, something is wrong with Vlad…he says he doesn't know who he is or who I am…alright I'll see you then." Nelly said hanging up the phone and sitting at the chair across from Vlad. "So you really don't remember anything?" Nelly asked. Vlad nodded slowly.

"Well you should know you're name is Vladimir Tod and you're fourteen years old. This is where you live and I'm you're Aunt Nelly." Nelly said. Vlad nodded.

"So where are my parents?" Vlad asked. Nelly got a pained look in her eyes and tried to cover it with a smile.

"It's not my place to say." Nelly said putting a hand on Vladimir's shoulder. When Vlad felt Nelly's hand on his shoulder he felt a sort of comforting feeling. There was a knock on the door and both Vlad and Nelly looked up. Nelly smiled at Vlad again before getting up and opening the door.

"Otis it's good to see you." Nelly said letting Otis in.

"It's good to see you too Nelly." Otis said sitting across from Vlad.

"Hello Vladimir. Do you know who I am?" Otis asked. Vlad shook his head. Otis sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll have to look inside his head." Otis said closing his eyes and concentrating. After a few minutes Otis opened his eyes and blinked.

"Vlad, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Otis asked. Vlad shook his head again. "Well it seems you've been poisoned with Ricta (word I made up)." Otis said leaning back in his chair.

"Ricta?" Nelly asked.

"Yes. Ricta is a poison that kills vampires if it enters their body. But since Vladimir is the Pravus and with his human side his antibiotics are fighting the poison. But the poison weakened his brain cells, causing him to lose his memory." Otis explained. Nelly nodded. There was another knock on the door. Nelly got up and opened the door.

"Henry, I didn't expect you to come." Nelly said letting Henry in and closing the door behind her.

"Sorry I didn't call earlier. Vlad I got a new vampire video game." Henry said smiling and holding the game in his hand.

"Um…who are you?" Vlad asked. Henry's smile disappeared.

"He's joking right." Henry said looking at Nelly and Otis.

"I'm afraid not. He's been poisoned and he's lost his memory." Otis said.

"What? What do you mean he lost his memory? How can he not remember his own drudge?" Henry said. Vlad looked at Henry.

'_Something about him does seem familiar…'_ Vlad thought.

"What's a drudge?" Vlad asked. Henry and Otis both looked at Vlad.

"I think it would be best if Henry explained everything to Vlad, Nelly why don't we leave these boys some privacy and go out to the store?" Otis said getting up and leaving the house with Nelly. Henry slowly sat across from Vlad looking at him.

"So…you really don't know who I am?" Henry asked. Vlad shook his head. "And you don't remember anything?" Henry asked. Vlad shook his head.

"All I remember is waking up here." Vlad said.

"Well…you should know that…you're a vampire." Henry said. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire, vampires don't exist." Vlad said getting the urge to laugh.

"They do. I can prove it." Henry said grabbing Vlad's wrist and rolling his sleeve up. "See?" Henry said showing Vlad his Elysian mark.

"That could just be a tattoo or something." Vlad said grabbing his wrist back and rolled his sleeve back down.

"But it's not. I can still prove you're a vampire." Henry said as he got up and grabbed the kitchen knife from the counter. Henry lifted his sleeve and readied the knife.

'_I know I'm going to regret this…' _Henry made a deep cut on his wrist trying to avoid cutting a vein as a drop of blood escaped his skin and fell on the floor. Vlad inhaled the scent of Henry's blood. He had a sudden urge of hunger and lust as he took in the scent. Vlad licked his lips as his eyes turned a deep violet color. Vlad leaped onto Henry as they both fell on the floor. Vlad had Henry pinned on the floor by his wrist. Henry struggled to get out of Vlad's grip. Vlad gently took Henry's wrist and brought it up to his nose as he inhaled the crimson. Henry could feel Vlad's warm wet tongue as he licked the blood off his wrist. Vlad sucked out blood from Henry's wrist. He could feel the blood on his tongue as it flowed down his throat. Vlad could feel his fangs pop out of his gums. Vlad slowly went up to Henry's neck. He stared at the blue vein on his neck as he could hear Henry's heart beat faster. Vlad closed his eyes licked the skin on Henry's neck. A shiver ran down Henry's spine as he did. Henry winced as he could feel Vlad sink his fangs in his neck. As Vlad drank more of Henry's blood he started having visions in his head…

_Vlad could see two little boys. One had dark hair and one had brown hair. He could see one of the boys sink his fangs in the finger of the other boy…_

Vlad gasped as his eyes went wide and he released his grip on Henry pulling his fangs away. Vlad looked down at Henry. Henry's eyes were closed as if he were asleep.

"Oh my god, Henry!" Vlad yelled. He had regained some memory of his childhood with Henry. Vlad shook his shoulders trying to wake Henry but failed. Vlad took Henry bridal style up to his room and laid him down on the bed.

"Please wake up…I need to remember…" Vlad whispered.


End file.
